


Bloodflood

by nomisupernova



Series: The Lost Files - Abandoned Fics [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cybersex, M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Trans Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova
Summary: This work takes it's name fromBloodfloodby Alt-J which you can listen tohere.This work was originally written June 10th of 2018 under the title of the song it's named after on Google Docs. For this work, I just started writing something and then didn't end up picking it back up to finish. The plot was simple, just Dave and Karkat doin' their thing while in a long distance relationship. This was also the first fic where I established that my Humanstuck Karkat lives in Chicago, which is a trend you might recognize from my other works, such as myAn Arrow to the Heartseries. This one was great but I just didn't think it was too pressing to finish and it eventually got buried in my Google Docs.Enjoy reading some of my more recent writing in it's raw and unedited form. <3





	Bloodflood

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes it's name from _Bloodflood_ by Alt-J which you can listen to [here.](https://open.spotify.com/track/306zYyz3PFvBgLFGOCy9Xb?si=FUV1jFAbTK6mNEUx08Wilg)
> 
> This work was originally written June 10th of 2018 under the title of the song it's named after on Google Docs. For this work, I just started writing something and then didn't end up picking it back up to finish. The plot was simple, just Dave and Karkat doin' their thing while in a long distance relationship. This was also the first fic where I established that my Humanstuck Karkat lives in Chicago, which is a trend you might recognize from my other works, such as my _An Arrow to the Heart_ series. This one was great but I just didn't think it was too pressing to finish and it eventually got buried in my Google Docs.
> 
> Enjoy reading some of my more recent writing in it's raw and unedited form. <3

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] --  


TG: so what are you up to today sweetpea  
CG: ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING. I FINALLY GOT OFF OF WORK AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE OUT AND DOING SHIT WITH MY IDIOT FUCKING FAMILY IN FIVE HOURS.  
CG: I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN NEARLY 20 HOURS AND I'M FUCKING EXHAUSTED.  
TG: oh im sorry to hear about that kar  
TG: is there anything i can do to help ya out?  
CG: LIKE WHAT? ARE YOU PERSONALLY GOING TO COME HERE AND TELL MY FAMILY TO FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME OUT OF SHIT FOR ONCE?  
CG: NEWSFLASH, ASSHOLE. YOU LIVE IN HOUSTON AND I LIVE IN CHICAGO.  
CG: AND I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO PERSONALLY MAKE THE DRIVE OUT HERE RIGHT NOW.  
TG: no like  
TG: man i guess i just wanna help you relax so you can get some sleep  
TG: maybe give you some tips or some shit like that  
CG: ...  
TG: ok what does that mean  
CG: I CAN THINK OF SOMETHING BUT…  
CG: I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY TRIED IT BEFORE.  
TG: uh  
TG: what?  
CG: (I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ABOUT TO ASK YOU THIS.)  
CG: ARE YOU WET RIGHT NOW?  


Your fingers fly back from the keys and your stomach flutters. Jesus christ. Is he... trying to sext with you? You don't really want to lie, you are really fucking soaked after thinking all night about those cute breathy sounds he was making over the phone. Because let's be honest, you're an _audiophile_ kind of guy.

Which is to say, that you really only get off when you think about what he sounds like and you really like to imagine what he'd sound like underneath you; wet, panting, and shivering from your touch. Just the _thought_ of that, his breathy little gasps from those saucy messages you were sending him; it's enough to make the fire that just kicked back up flutter again. It's threatening you with words like "you're turned on you fucking idiot, you better goddamn deal with it."

You take a shuddering breath, your legs squeeze together slightly and you put your hands back on the keys of your keyboard.

TG: yes  
CG: GOOD. CAN YOU TOUCH YOURSELF FOR ME?  
TG: karkat you  
TG: you cant just say stuff like that  
CG: I KNOW WHAT I SAID AND I'M NOT TAKING IT BACK.  
CG: I'M ALREADY TOUCHING MYSELF, JOIN ME.  
TG: jesus christ karkat  
TG: …  
TG: fine okay fine im doing it  
CG: YEAH. YEAH OKAY.  
CG: I LIKED HEARING YOUR VOICE LAST NIGHT. I KNOW WE DON'T GET TO TALK OFTEN SO EVERY TIME I *GET* TO HEAR YOU... IT'S LIKE ELECTRICITY AND I JUST NEVER WANT TO PUT THE PHONE DOWN.  
TG: me too  
CG: OPEN YOUR LEGS UP FOR ME, DAVE.  
TG: karkat  
TG: okay now what  
CG: PUT ONE OF YOUR LEGS ON YOUR DESK FOR ME AND RUB YOURSELF FOR ME.  


Your chest fills with fireworks, or rather, something not unlike fireworks. You've never quite found the word to describe it but that feels right so you're gonna go with it. It's like all the blood in your body runs boiling hot from your head all the way down to your toes. Then it radiates in place and crackles all over your skin but _especially_ on your clit, where your fingers are currently busying themselves gently stroking the nub of skin there.

You sigh and relax back into your desk chair, taking a deep breath while you work on bringing yourself closer and closer to your climax. It's not hard to imagine the huffing sounds Karkat makes when he sees your messages and tries to keep his cool while his family is in the next room.

TG: dammit karkat  
CG: DID YOU DO IT FOR ME OR NOT?  
TG: no im a little busy with  
TG: well everything  
CG: YOUR MESSAGES ARE REALLY SLOW, THAT'S GOOD. THAT PROVES TO ME THAT YOU'RE DOING WHAT YOU SAY YOU'RE DOING.  
TG: im a lotta things dear but i aint a liar or a deceiver  
TG: what do you want me to say  
TG: you want me to describe shit for you?  
TG: "hey karkat im rubbing all over myself and im literally five seconds from my first orgasm"?  
CG: …  
CG: YES YOU CAN DO THAT.  
CG: IN FACT, I WANT YOU TO DO THAT.  
CG: PLEASE.  


Oh _fuck._ It's _too_ easy to imagine his pleading voice, begging you to touch him. You toss your head back and exhale, focusing on that thought in particular. Unable to keep your voice down too much when you're orgasming, you bite down on your lip to keep quiet as you climax. You know that this won't be the only one you're gonna crank out, you're not some one-and-done chump.

You feel your walls clench tightly and spasm, wishing for _something_ to be there to fill it. But you _do_ need one hand to type otherwise you'd gladly fill the need with your fingers or anything or any _one_ else in reach. You do however, wish it was Karkat's fingers or something like that.


End file.
